Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to pharmaceutical formulations suitable for intravitreal administration comprising agents capable of inhibiting vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF), and to methods for making and using such formulations. The invention includes liquid pharmaceutical formulations having increased stability, as well as formulations that may be lyophilize and reconstituted for intravitreal administration.
Statement of Related Art
Vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) expression is nearly ubiquitous in human cancer, consistent with its role as a key mediator of tumor neoangiogenesis. Blockade of VEGF function, by binding to the molecule or its VEGFR-2 receptor, inhibits growth of implanted tumor cells in multiple different xenograft models (see, for example, Gerber et al. (2000) Cancer Res. 60:6253-6258). A soluble VEGF-specific fusion protein antagonist, termed a “VEGF trap” has been described (Kim et al. (2002) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 99:11399-404; Holash et al. (2002) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 99:11393-8), which applications are specifically incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Ophthalmic formulations are known, see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,033,604 and 6,777,429. An ophthalmic formulation of a VEGF antibody is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,941.
Lyophilization (freeze drying under controlled conditions) is commonly used for long-term storage of proteins. The lyophilized protein is substantially resistant to degradation, aggregation, oxidation, and other degenerative processes while in the freeze-dried state (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,897).